A Price Paid
by x.BlackMagic.x
Summary: Melanie Silver has always been the quiet one in town. She had worked for the Mayor of Storybrooke for as long as she could remember. She also had an unknown connection with the town's pawnbroker. When the Queen's curse is broken, her life changes. She vows to have her family together, no matter what the price. Now have BETA Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms
1. Prologue - Broken

**AN- I know, I know. Another new story. I have become addicted with Once upon a Time and with Rumplestiltskin. So although I don't have the honour of owning the series or any of its characters, this is devoted to him…**

**AN- Sorry, no actual update however I am proud to announce that I now have a BETA for this story. The first two chapters have been edited so I am updating the edited versions. Thanks to Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms for this: Please check out her OUAT stories they are amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Broken<strong>

* * *

><p>Regina allowed a smirk to spread across her face as she watched the purple cloud of magic circle Storybrooke, submerging its buildings and its residents. Satisfaction bubbled within her, pushing away the guilt and the sorrow of losing Henry. Magic was returning and she would soon have her son back….<p>

As the cloud dissipated she felt her veins pulse with new life and her fingers twitched. Her eyes closed with the euphoria of new magic, something she had not had the pleasure of experiencing for twenty eight years!

A sudden exclamation permeated the silence of her son's room, forcing her to open her eyes and find the cause of the disturbance. Looking out of the window, a smirk played at her lips as she watched the former fairy-tale characters quickly make their way up her street.

"Coming to get me? Well you're in for a surprise my dears," she whispered, giving a small chuckle. She turned to make her way to the front door, only to find someone in the doorway. The smirk quickly fell from her face as she noticed the look of pure anger on the other woman's face.

"I think it is your turn for a surprise your Majesty."

Regina's heart rate quickened, her face paling significantly at the sight of her opponent. Dark hair, usually kept in a neat bun at the back of her head, was instead left down, flowing in a river of brown curls. Brown eyes, usually full of trepidation and fear sparkled with renewed anger.

"Melanie-" Regina started hesitantly.

"You know that is not my name Your Highness." Melanie interrupted. "After all you gave it to me," she took a menacing step into the room, waving her hand as she stepped through the door. It slowly closed behind her, closing off Regina's best way of escape.

"You know who created the curse. I may have executed it but the life you were given was formed by its creator. There is only one who could create something so horrid and lonely-"

"Don't!" Melanie snapped, raising he hand, fist clenching.

Suddenly Regina felt her throat constrict. She choked indignantly, her hand scratching at her neck to release the tightness, trying to fight away the invisible hold on her body.

"You do not need to be the first to tell me that magic comes with a price." Melanie said. "I have been taught that since before I could even think for myself. Don't insult my intelligence and try to persuade me that it was him who has forced me to live a life of complete solitude for twenty eight years! Had you not taken me from his presence Regina, then I would have been with him!" she exclaimed, tossing her arm to the right.

Regina's body fell over the bed and to the floor upon its release. She took a deep breath, forcing the air back into her lungs. Placing her hands on the mattress she pushed herself back to standing position, glaring at the younger woman.

"I always promised that my prisoners would be looked after. Haven't I provided for you, made sure you had everything you desired?" she asked sharply.

Melanie let out a high pitched giggle, bordering on the side of madness.

A chill shot up Regina's spine at the sound.

"Provided for?" Melanie said. "I have spent the last twenty eight years as your slave Regina. Eighteen years I cooked and cleaned for you. I had the mind of an eighteen year old girl, a girl who knew nothing of kindness and compassion. No memory of love and devotion. Just cleaning up behind you. When Henry arrived I had a purpose, small but so rewarding. I basically raised that boy! Every meeting you ran late for, every important meal you just couldn't miss…I was always there to wipe his tears and put him to bed. I may have had a home Regina, but my life has been hell since you brought us to Storybrooke."

"I could have killed you!" Regina spat, thrusting her own hands at the girl. Nothing happened. She stared at her hands, a horrified expression crossing her face.

The girl smirked, touching the tips of her fingers together in satisfaction.

"Yes Regina, you could have. But all magic comes with a price."

**Yes, very short I'm sorry. It is only the Prologue, just enough to set the scene for you all. If you have the time, please try and leave a comment. I welcome criticism as long as it is constructive.**


	2. Chapter One - Our Story Begins

**AN – Hi! Wow, I'm so pleased with the response I've gotten for my first story! Over 100 Views on the first chapter thank you so much for taking time to read this! Thank you to all the readers who added this to their alerts and their favourites. Big thank you to XxRikela-chanxX, ****Grace5231973**, **CoffeeGirl129 and mythwriter for being the first to review. You guys are now my favourite people. **

**Now as you can see, I am trying to update once a week, hopefully I can keep up with this. As promised, this chapter is a little longer than the prologue; still a little short but it is just the beginning. As we get more into the plot I'm sure they'll start to get longer. **

**As always, please enjoy and let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Our Story Begins<strong>

* * *

><p>The Evil Queen quickly made her way up the stone staircase leading to the tower. The smirk on her face was full of gloating and self-appreciation. Stepping through the wooden door, she gestured to the guard standing nervously by a rusted cell.<p>

"Has she said anything today?" she asked sharply.

He fearfully shook his head, stepping to the side so the woman could grasp the metal bars to stare at the body within.

"Why would I say anything to a being with less than one brain cell?" a soft voice asked from the shadows.

The Queen let out a chuckle, waving her hand towards the door again.

"Leave us, we have much to discuss," Regina ordered.

The guard bowed and hurriedly left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The Queen silently observed the pale body that sat gracefully on the stone floor. The figure was small and slim, leaning gently against the wall of the cell. A head of dark hair lifted from its position against the wall, dark eyes catching those of the Queen. Red lips fell into an easy smirk, knees were brought up and elbows rested calmly above them. The stature of pure relaxation, mocking the torture the small space should have created.

"Regina, you return so soon. Was your visit to see our Master a successful one?" the voice asked softly.

The Queen's top lip curled in a sneer.

"He has been captured by Snow White and her Charming. It seems he made one deal that he couldn't collect." She goaded the imprisoned woman.

The woman moved quickly to the bars, snarling as she came face to face with her capturer.

"You are lying!"

Regina chuckled, stroking a pale cheek with a finger.

The other woman's head snapped away from the soiled touch.

"I have no reason to lie, not when he holds the last piece of information I need to enact this curse that he has created. If anyone should know his secrets then it will be you, his most trusted apprentice," Regina explained.

The woman remained silent, choosing to glare hatefully at the Evil Queen.

Regina stepped away satisfied, continuing with her tale.

"What I require is a final ingredient. I have already tried the curse once and it did not succeed. I included everything written on the scroll so why did it not work?" she asked. She turned to meet a smirk on the woman's face, "You will tell me and I will keep that in mind when I think about what kind of life you will receive in our new world." she advised.

The woman stared at her for a moment before turning away, seating herself back by the window of her cell.

"You have already been to see him. He will have told you what you need to use," she explained softly.

Regina stepped to the bars, hitting one in anger.

"His explanation was not enough! What he asks is unthinkable! There must be another way!" Regina exclaimed.

The woman smirked, enraging the Queen even further.

"Do you want to live in a gutter in this new world?" Regina snarled. "I control every new story and I am beginning to write a horror for you my Dear. Tell me there is another way to do this!"

"And what do I get in return?" The prisoner asked. "Come now Regina, you know how we work. You know what I want. Something you've kept from me for some time now…In this new world I want to be with my Father. You arrange this for me, and I'll give you the final part of the puzzle."

"Done. I'll make sure of it." Regina answered. "Just tell me what I need to know."

"He will have told you that you need to sacrifice the heart of one you love the most, and it is true. For the curse to work at its full potential then that is the better way…However," she gave a giggle, "there is one other way…"

Regina gazed at her in anticipation, her gloved hands gripping the bars of the cell.

Dark eyes observed the beautiful Queen, as if reading her very soul.

"It is true; you need to sacrifice something that you hold very dear. If not your father's heart then what else? Perhaps your own true love?" Regina's face paled in realisation, the woman giggled again clapping her hands together gleefully, "Yes, you have your empty hearted beau don't you? Your love for him will always remain even though he cannot be with you. Although you haven't got his heart you still held passion and lust for his body, that will be good enough to enact the curse."

Regina shook her head.

"I wanted a way where I didn't have to sacrifice anything." She whispered.

The other woman scoffed.

"It is a dark curse Dearie. Sacrificing is part of the deal unfortunately." She said sharply.

Regina closed her eyes in pain, leaning her forehead against the metal bars in a moment of weakness.

"You will not forget your promise Regina." The prisoner said. "I want my Father just as much as you want to keep yours."

Regina's eyes snapped open in anger and she glared at her prisoner.

"You haven't given me any answers." Regina said. "You are as bad as him, speaking in riddles. I will win, neither you or that Imp can stop me now and you cannot dictate what I will and will not do!" Regina pulled away from the cell and turned towards the wooden door.

The woman stood and strode to the bars, pointing at the Queen.

"You promised, you made a deal…and you know what happens when you break deals Regina," she whispered, her dark eyes glinting dangerously.

Regina smirked and opened the door.

"The problem is Meenah my dear, you won't be able to remember any deals. Goodnight."

She left the room, closing the door behind her blocking the angry screeches of her prisoner.

* * *

><p>Melanie Silver only knew very few things in her life. She worked for the Mayor, that part was quite simple. She remembered cooking and cleaning the upper class house, making sure that she was available if Regina needed her assistance. When the baby came along she could add babysitter to her resume.<p>

Henry was a strange baby. When his new mother held him he would cry; loud screeches that echoed around the large empty rooms of the house.

Melanie had never had much experience with babies but was always willing to give anything a try.

Miraculously, when she had the small boy thrust into her arms his cries quickly quietened to small whimpers, slowly descending into silence. She stared at the small face in shock, dark eyes meeting blue and a connection was formed. It was at that moment that Regina began to resent her.

She spent most of the time at her office, away from her child and his young sitter.

Melanie was there to change every diaper, to clean up any of his mess and to calm him in the darkest of nights when all he required was warm arms and a gentle voice. She would sing him a lullaby; a song gathered from deep in her memories, and would rock him lightly soothing him back into a deep sleep.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry_  
><em>Baby mine, dry your eyes<em>  
><em>Rest your head close to my heart<em>  
><em>Never to part, baby of mine.<em>

_From your head to your toes_  
><em>You're not much, goodness knows<em>  
><em>But you're so precious to me<em>  
><em>Sweet as can be, baby of mine"<em>

She watched as he grew, from baby into a handsome young boy.

His eyes sparkled when he was excited or happy; his smile brightened any room when he entered.

Melanie was not ashamed to say that she loved the boy with all her heart.

When he found out that he was adopted, she held him close while he cried.

"Why me Melanie? Why did my Mommy not want me?" he whispered, burying his face into her shoulder.

It was difficult to try and reassure the boy when inside she was boiling with anger. Because how could any woman not take one look at this boy and want to keep him? She resented the fact that she was not his mother, real or adopted. It haunted her that he called Regina 'Mom' when all she contributed to was paying for his upbringing.

There was no doubt in her mind that Regina loved her son.

There would be afternoons when Melanie had finished her chores and had gone to find Henry, that she would find them both lounged on the rug in front of the fire reading through one of his favourite books.

Regina was a powerful woman. Being the Mayor of a small town meant that she had the respect of the residents, but it was through fear, not out of any like, that this was possible.

Although Melanie never felt earth shattering fear when around the older woman, she knew she could never stand up to her; fear of being cast out and losing everything being her main concern. She had only ever been working for Regina; she couldn't remember doing anything else.

She'd asked her employer one day what had happened to her family. Apparently, she had been abandoned by her father. She was young and had no money so Regina had taken her in, offering her a job and a place to stay. The explanation for her memory loss had been quite simple; she had taken a nasty fall from one of the ladders in the library and had hit her head, causing permanent memory loss. The story was weak really; Melanie had never had a problem with her memory before. Still, she continued to work for the woman in perfect silence, doing as she was told and when she was told.

Soon, Henry had turned ten.

Melanie had planned a bit of a surprise gift for him upon his return from school. That had been blown out of the water however, when he came running into her room with a large book wrapped in his arms.

"Melanie look at this!" he'd exclaimed, throwing the book on her bed and pointing to the front cover.

Melanie had looked, smiling gently at his obvious excitement. When she read the title her heart thudded painfully in her chest and a tingle ran down her spine.

"Henry, who gave this to you?" she asked carefully.

"Miss Blanchard. She said that it was full of fairy tale stories," he explained, opening the cover carefully to show her the faded pages.

She watched as he flicked though the book, stopping every now and then to observe the pictures. He stopped on one particular picture of a man and a woman.

The man was not quite normal, his skin appeared to be that of a green mottled colour, almost as if he had scales stretched across his face. His eyes were dark and glinted with a hint of madness. He had short wavy hair that fell to his chin, framing his face but adding to the mystical features.

The woman had long dark curls that sat haphazardly across her shoulders. Her lips were tilted in a half smirk, the ruby red of them contrasting with her pale cheeks. Her eyes, although very similar to the man's in colour and shape, were expressive and held a mischievous flint to them.

Tilting her head she stared whimsically at the characters. If she had to put a name to the face she would almost go as far as to say the picture held a good resemblance to her!

Henry agreed.

"It's you Melanie! She's called Meenah and she has magic. I think she's a witch or something like that," he explained gazing thoughtfully at the picture.

Melanie frowned playfully and gave him a shove.

"So I'm a witch am I? Just because it's your birthday Henry doesn't mean you get free reign on calling me names!" she exclaimed, pushing him on to the bed to tickle him.

The book was soon forgotten.

That was until Henry had disappeared with it.

Henry had gone to school early that morning; it wasn't an uncommon thing to do. He liked to sit at the playground with his book and read, and then slowly make his way down to the school bus.

It wasn't uncommon for him to be slightly late either.

Mary Margaret had called on many occasions to let her know that she had found Henry at Granny's, sipping on a hot chocolate with his head in between the usual pages. He had become obsessed with his book, explaining to her that he thought that the residents of Storybrooke were actually the characters from the book. She didn't challenge his idea the first time he had told her, nor the second or the third. It had given Henry a new lease on life since finding out that he was adopted, who was she to take away that piece of happiness?

However, when Regina had found it she had been none too happy. She patiently tried to explain to her son that the characters were only fictional, that it couldn't be possible for the people of Storybrooke to be fairy tale characters. He wouldn't listen though, and Regina didn't know how to handle her son's imagination. She sent him to Doctor Hopper for counselling sessions.

Henry hadn't been too impressed. It was lucky that he enjoyed being in Archie's company, otherwise he would have had plenty to complain about.

"Why is she sending me to Archie? Why doesn't she believe me Melanie?" he'd asked her.

Melanie sighed and thread her fingers through his dark hair.

"She wants what is best for you Henry." Melanie explained. "Although the idea of us all being characters from a story is really interesting and exciting, it's difficult for someone who doesn't have the imagination you do to understand."

Henry sighed but nodded in understanding.

By the time 6pm came around, Melanie was beginning to panic. She called Mary Margaret (she hadn't seen him since school had finished), she called Archie (he said Henry had missed his appointment that afternoon). She finally called Graham and explained that Henry had gone missing.

It was when it got to 10pm and she heard Regina calling out his name as she ran down the drive. She quickly made her way down stairs and was suddenly bowled into by said boy. She gripped his shoulders and held him at arm's length, relief flooding through her system.

"Where the hell have you been!" Melanie exclaimed, shaking him slightly. She pulled him to her chest, wrapping her arms around his body. "You had me worried sick!"

"Melanie, I'm fine!" he told her impatiently, giving her a quick squeeze before pulling away. "You'll never guess who I've found!" he grinned, pure joy lighting up his blue eyes.

She frowned and looked over his shoulder, her eyes widening when she spotted a blonde haired woman step into the foyer, a slight smile set upon familiar lips and blue eyes glanced at her warily. Similar blue eyes to the boy at her side.

"This is Emma. She's my real Mom," Henry explained.


	3. Chapter Two - A Change in the Wind

**AN- I am so pleased by the response I have gotten for my story, thank you so much! A big thank you to my new BETA ****Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms. Here's chapter three for you all! Please enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – A Change in the Wind<strong>

* * *

><p>Melanie was glad that Henry's mother decided to stay in Storybrooke. For one thing, it made the young boy deliriously happy. It also made Regina's blood to boil in anger. She was thankful for all that the Mayor had done for her, but there was no love lost between herself and her employer.<p>

Emma had come to her in her first week in Storybrooke, asking her all sorts of questions about her son.

Melanie had been happy to oblige; she knew all too well what it was like to know nothing of your family and didn't wish for the older woman to suffer any longer. They would often meet at Granny's Diner for interview sessions.

"He's a creative boy; he's always had his head in a book." Melanie said. "Regina tried to encourage him to get into sports at school but he's never really been interested. He's quite mature for his age as well. I've lost count how many times I've offered to take him to school or even walk him to the bus and he's told me that he's old enough to do it himself." She finished with a tender smile.

Emma smiled in return, regretful that she had missed the finer moments in her son's life.

Melanie took her hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. "Don't blame yourself for decisions you made ten years ago. It was the best thing you could do at the time Emma." she said quietly.

Emma's brow rose questionably, causing the younger woman to laugh.

"I'm quite perceptive when it comes to reading people. Let's call it my 'super power'," Melanie grinned, releasing Emma's hand to take another drink of her soda.

"Is he happy there Melanie? I can't help thinking that he wouldn't have come to find me if he weren't happy," Emma whispered.

Melanie nodded in agreement, folding her arms on of the table thoughtfully.

"I won't lie and tell you that Henry has had the best upbringing. Let's be honest, his Mother was already a powerful woman; she had meetings to attend and important decisions to make when it came to the running of the town." Melanie sighed. "All he had was a young girl to attempt to cater to his every need. I tried my absolute best with him, and I like to think he's grown up with enough respect and manners.

I'll admit, when he found out about his adoption and he was upset, I was so angry with you. I couldn't understand how a woman who should have natural instincts to love this child could abandon him when I had so much love for him and he wasn't even my son!" Melanie explained. "It never fazed him though, he always believed there was a reason that he was sent here. Don't get me wrong Emma, Regina may be very busy and she may be feared by most of the people in this town; but she truly loves her son. Henry loves her too; I have no doubt about that. I think that he needed you here to fill the gap in his heart, to reassure himself that you have some sort of feeling for him."

Emma nodded slowly throughout her speech, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Henry had already told her that his mom had her own 'super power', the ability to know if one is lying. Seemingly satisfied with her tale, Emma's facial expression relaxed into a small smile and she took a sip of her cocoa.

It was amusing to Melanie, as she noticed the blonde woman preferred to take it with a sprinkle of cinnamon, just like Henry.

"How are you old enough to have helped bring up a ten year old kid? You look about eighteen at most; that would have made you what, eight when Regina adopted him?" she asked.

Melanie gave a shrugged dismissal.

"I look younger than what I am. You stop counting after you turn eighteen anyway," she stated.

Emma laughed and nodded.

"Tell me about it!"

Melanie smiled fondly, "I'm really glad you decided to stay Emma. This could be really good for Henry,"

Emma nodded, grimacing slightly.

"Yeah…as long as Regina doesn't make things too difficult. She's already made it clear that she doesn't like me."

Melanie had noticed that Emma had started to get closer to Mary Margaret, her recent roommate. She would often see them walking towards Granny's together in the morning before school and sometimes saw them together in the afternoon. She couldn't help seeing a slight resemblance between them, the more she saw them together. She relayed this to Henry one afternoon; he gave her an impish grin and pulled his book into her vision.

"That's because Mary Margaret is Snow White," he explained, pointing to a picture of a young woman with long tresses of wavy black hair.

Melanie had stared at the portrait for a moment, spotting significant similarities between the picture and the boy's teacher. She looked back at him thoughtfully.

"How is Mary Margaret Snow White, Henry? This is just a Fairy tale," she said to him gently.

He shook his head quickly, leaning in so he could speak quietly.

"These aren't just standard fairy tales. The story in this book tells of a curse that has been cast, sending all the fairy tale characters to this world!" Henry had explained. "They're trapped until the Saviour comes back on her twenty-eighth birthday to break the curse and save them all! Rumplestiltskin says that Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter is going to be the saviour, so they sent her to this world to save her. I think the Saviour is Emma!"

Melanie felt a shiver run down her spine, her mind become slightly muddled at his explanation. She shook her head slightly to clear it and frowned.

"Henry, if Emma is the Saviour and you believe that Snow White is her mother, then that would mean Mary Margaret is her mom." she said slowly.

He nodded enthusiastically.

Melanie sighed. "They're practically the same age though so how is that possible?"

"Because when you all got sent here time stood still. The clock on the clock tower never moved until Emma drove back into town!" he told her.

Melanie gave a nod, careful not to look like she was completely agreeing with him.

He was right, the clock had never changed time, it had always stood at 8:15 for as long as she could remember; but no one had ever attempted to fix it. Now it moved along with the correct time of day so she only assumed someone had managed to fix it.

"If you're saying that we're all characters out of that book, then who am I again?" she asked.

Henry turned the pages back to the picture he had first shown her on his birthday. He pointed to the small dark haired woman.

"You're Meenah remember? You look a lot like her and you're story is a little similar as well." Henry said. "She was taken away from her Father and kept prisoner by the Evil Queen. Regina took you away from your family too, that's why you don't have any memory of them here. Regina's the Evil Queen, that's why everyone is afraid of her."

Melanie shook her head. "My Father abandoned me Henry. I don't have any memories because I had an accident and hit my head."

Henry shook his head in disagreement.

"That's what Regina told you." Henry exclaimed. "Why hasn't she tried to help you find him again? It's because she knows that if you were with him that you would be more powerful together!"

Melanie frowned, looking back to the book.

"Who is the Father of this Meenah?" She asked. "I mean, surely if they were so powerful, she wouldn't have be taken from her father so easily."

Henry pointed to the strange man in the picture.

"That's Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One. It says that she's his daughter."

~x**x~

Meenah only knew few things in her life. She had a father and she once had a brother. Her brother had disappeared and she and her Father worked endlessly to find him. Oh…and her Father was actually The Dark One. She had been young when that had happened; her Father rarely spoke of it.

She remembered being fascinated by her Papa's special powers.

He called it magic. He could conjure anything she desired to make her happy.

She could barely remember him before the magic took hold of his body, but she knew he was a more fit man because of it.

She knew she once had a mother who had also disappeared. This her Father never spoke of. She may have mentioned it once or twice in her younger years and she did not like the reaction she received from the powerful man. She soon learnt that the subject of her mother was one that was not to be explored.

By the time she turned ten, her interest in magic was one that she could no longer ignore. Her Papa's constant protection was starting to irritate her. She asked him to teach her his magic, so that she could have a little more freedom.

"I can get you anything you need Darling," he had tried to dissuade her but she was stubborn.

"I want my own magic Papa. That way you don't have to watch me constantly to make sure I am all right. I can take care of myself." she explained.

Her enthusiasm to learn certainly helped justify his reasons for teaching her.

Of course, he wanted her as safe as possible and that was his main motivation; but for her to be respected and slightly feared would help with that.

She was eighteen when he asked her to remain immortal. She had always known that this was one of the prices he paid, living his life as The Dark One. It had never been a life she would have chosen for herself; when she was very little she used to imagine a small house with a family of her own crowded around a glowing fire, growing old with one she loved.

"Papa, you know I would do anything for you; but immortality?" she argued gently. She had grown into a beautiful young woman by this time. It was the only time her mother had been brought into the conversation; she looked quite like her apparently. Her hair reached down in brown thick curls to her waist; her eyes remained dark and mysterious much like her Father's. He brought her simple but pretty dresses to wear during the day and a fine cloak made of dark shimmering material to hide her face.

"I have already lost my son, Meenah. Please don't ask me to accept that I will lose you too," he had whispered, taking her smaller hands within his own.

Her eyes had opened wide in shock at his fearful and almost begging expression. She placed a gentle hand on his scaly cheek, smiling softly.

"Papa, you will never lose me-"

"As every day goes by you are one day closer to death. I am no nearer to finding Bae than I was ten years ago." He told her. "I don't want to lose you before I have a chance to find my son. Please. Please stay with me."

Meenah was surprised at the blatant display of emotion from her Papa. She slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him closer to rest his head against her shoulder.

His arms quickly made their way around her back, squeezing her as if she was going to suddenly disappear.

She knew she was never able to refuse her Papa anything, not when he had met every one of her requests she had ever made. She rubbed his back in a soothing manner, nodding against his head in agreement.

"I will allow you to make me immortal Papa. I promise, I will not leave you," she whispered.

~X**X~

Melanie had asked Henry if she could borrow his book so that she could read the stories that it held. She was certainly interested in the characters that it presented and the lives in which they lived. If Henry's theory was correct then surely she would be able to procure comparisons to the other residents in town.

She had taken to wondering around Storybrooke, eyeing its people suspiciously. She knew she looked strange; after all she usually kept herself to Regina's house and was hardly seen on the main street. It was unusual to see her out and about so willingly, most people kept their distance believing her to be out on Regina's errands. Granny's was her usual thinking spot, she'd stare thoughtfully out the booth window, stroking her finger over the rim of her glass.

She was brought out of her thoughts one day, when a gloved hand slammed on her table forcing her to jump and spin in her seat. She gaped at the Mayor, grimacing slightly when she caught the look of anger on usually schooled features.

"Why is it Miss Silver, that I come to find you here during the middle of the day?" she asked sharply.

Melanie frowned.

"Am I not allowed to come here Regina?" she asked in irritation.

The Mayor had started to go out of her way to try and force Emma to leave town, causing Henry to become upset.

It didn't sit well with the younger woman.

Regina took a seat across from her, leaning on the table to appear more menacing.

"I pay you generously Melanie, to do the jobs I've asked you to do,"

Melanie frowned.

"I've done all the jobs I do daily. There is only so much cleaning and cooking that can be done when you're out all day and Henry is at school!" she explained indignantly.

Regina smirked, folding her arms."Then perhaps your services are no longer required. What is the point of keeping a housekeeper when there is nothing much to be kept?"

Melanie gasped, her heart thudding painfully.

"You're…you're going to fire me?" she asked quietly, betrayal making her feel sick to her stomach. She had given a lot of her years to Regina, offered her as much loyalty she could. She had spoken up in her defence when it came to ensuring Emma that her son was well taken care of. She scowled at the Mayor's self-satisfied smirk.

"I don't see any reason for paying you to come here and be idle for most of the day. It's time you move into the real world dearie," she said sharply, picking up her bag, "I advise you to collect your things and start looking for somewhere else to live. This way you can stop influencing my son and stop filling his head with silly stories."

"And where will I go?" Melanie asked with a resentful tone.

Regina shrugged, stepping out of the booth. "That's not my problem anymore dear. I suggest that instead of wasting your time staring out of a window, you start looking. I want your things gone before my last meeting finishes at 8pm. That's whether you're left on the street or not." Regina gave one final smirk before striding out of the diner.

It was the first time that Melanie felt completely lost. She had slowly made her way around Storybrooke, asking in the shops if they needed any extra help.

Granny had graciously allowed her a room until she could get herself sorted with somewhere more permanent to stay.

It was a lost cause however, no one in the small town trusted her. She had been under the thumb of the Mayor for too long.

She sat dejectedly in her usual booth at 6pm, resigning herself to making her way back to Regina's home to collect her belongings.

"Hey Melanie!" a voice she knew too well called her name.

She allowed a small smile to fall onto her face as Henry quickly made his way over to her followed by his blonde haired mother.

"Hi Henry," she said quietly.

He frowned, working out that something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Melanie stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, wondering if she should tell him what his adoptive mother had done. She gave Emma a pleading glance, silently asking that Henry be kept out of her problems.

Emma gave a short nod, placing her hands on Henry's shoulders.

"Kid, why don't you go and order us two hot cocoas alright? Don't forget the cinnamon," she told him.

He gave Melanie a look of concern before nodding slowly, making his way over to the counter.

Emma took a seat across from her new friend. "So what's up?"

Melanie sighed.

"Regina's kicked me out," she whispered, her eyes watering at her helpless tone.

Emma's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe in shock.

"What! But you said you've worked for her for years! Why would she suddenly let you go now?" she asked.

Melanie gave her a pointed look.

"I'll give you three guesses why," she said sarcastically.

Realisation dawned on Emma's face and she gave her a sympathetic glance. "Oh…I'm sorry if I've screwed things up for you."

Melanie sighed and shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

"It's not your fault Emma. Apparently Regina has no use for me anymore." Melanie whispered. "She said she's paying me too much when she doesn't need me. I'm starting to become a bad influence on Henry as well." She knew she would miss him now she wasn't living with him.

"What're you going to do?"

Melanie shrugged, resting her chin despondently on her hand.

"Granny's letting me stay here for a few days until something comes up; but honestly? I haven't got a clue." She explained. "No one's looking to hire me, I've got no experience outside of housekeeping. Plus they don't trust me anyway. I can't afford to keep renting a room at the Inn if I have no money to keep it up. I've never had to do this before Emma…I'm terrified." Melanie's eyes watered, a tear slipping down her cheek and she buried her face in her hands.

Emma reached over a placed an uncomfortable hand on her shoulder, attempting to offer her support.

"Melanie? Why are you crying?" Henry's concerned tone had her quickly lift her face, wiping hastily at her wet cheeks.

"It's nothing Henry really, nothing you need to be worried about anyway," she tried to reassure him, but he quickly shook her head.

"This has something to do with my Mom, hasn't it? What has she done Melanie?" he asked.

Melanie sighed, thinking of the best way to tell him.

"Your Mom…doesn't need me anymore Henry. Truth is you're all grown up now and your real Mom is back in town. Neither of you are at the house much during the day so what does she need a cleaner and a babysitter for?" she explained gently.

His face fell in anguish, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

"But I need you there. She can't do this," he whispered to her.

She patted his back comfortingly.

"I know. I don't have any other choice though. She wants me to move out my things tonight so it's certainly happening," she explained.

He sighed sadly but offered to help her move her belongings.

Emma brought her yellow bug to the house and transported the few boxes she had back to Granny's.

That was the first night she had dreams of a woman, very similar looking to herself. She was different however in the way she held and presented herself, almost oozing confidence. She had magic as well. It was all so strange, she woke the morning after with a bad taste in her mouth and a splitting headache.

She took breakfast in the diner, sitting at the counter with her hands wrapped around a warm cup of coffee.

Ruby gave her a sympathetic glance from her place behind the counter.

"I wish I could help you Melanie. I asked Granny last night if there was anything we could do but we hardly make enough money to pay my wage never mind anyone else. She's only allowing Ashley to work here part time because she needs the money for the baby." she explained.

Melanie gave a thankful smile. "It's ok Ruby. I'm going to have to have another walk round today; I'll even lower myself to begging if that's what it takes to get a job."

"You're looking for a job Miss Silver? I never thought our dear Mayor would relieve you of your services," a voice stated from behind her.

She turned in her seat to meet the mysterious gaze of Mr Gold, the pawnshop owner.

Regina had always told her to stay away from him because he was a dangerous man.

The rumours she had heard from the others in the town didn't help to step the idea either.

When she met familiar dark eyes she felt her stomach twist painfully and heard her heard pound loudly in her ears. She fought down the sudden reaction to throw herself at this man for comfort. It was strange because she certainly wasn't attracted to the older man, but she longed to have him hold her. She shook her head and took a steadying breath, she put it down to the dreams she had the night before and the fact that she hadn't had much sleep.

She gave a slight smile to the man and nodded in answer, turning to finish her breakfast.

The stool beside her was pulled out and he took a seat.

"It just so happens that I can help you there. I am looking for an assistant to help out in my shop." Gold told her. "I'll pay you well for your work. I also have an empty apartment that has just come available a block down the road. It is within walking distance of my shop so travelling wouldn't be an issue. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," he explained.

She looked up and frowned suspiciously at him. She had never spoken to this man, why what he offering her this?

"What do you get out of this?" She asked. "Forgive me but I've heard of your arrangements and they usually don't favour you in a good light."

He gave her a fond smile, confusing her even more when her heart fluttered for a moment.

"I get an assistant who I'm sure after working for Regina for so long, is very hardworking. I have an empty apartment filled and paid for. I'll also have the pleasure of your company every once in a while at my shop, it can get quite lonely there you realise," he offered.

She stared at him again, weighing up the pros and cons of accepting his offer.

"I have no experience in this sort of thing. Are you sure I am the best candidate for the job?" she asked quietly.

He gave a laugh.

"My dear, there is no one else I would rather have around those old and antique items. I'm sure you'll understand the respect they deserve." He was speaking in riddles, she was sure of it.

A job, however, was a job and she wasn't really in the best of positions to say no. She gave him a smile and offered her hand to shake.

"Then Mr Gold, I accept."

Mr Gold took her hand gently and gave it a satisfied shake.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading - Hope you enjoyed! x<strong>


	4. Chapter Three - A Debt Owed

**AN - Hi Guys! Sorry for the 6 month Hiatus. I feel so bad! This chapter has been a pain in my ass to get right, and then 3rd Season happened and I got caught up in that. But I'm back now! Thanks to everyone who has been so patient with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - A Debt Owed<strong>

* * *

><p>People always tried to run, especially when they had an open ended deal. It was rumoured that if you owed a favour then it wouldn't be The Dark One coming to complete the deal, it would be his collector. She was just as powerful as The Dark One, not as ruthless and a little more lenient (but not by much).<p>

She was very good at taking you by surprise, when you least expected it. Howard had been sat in the village church, knelt at the pew with his head bowed in silent prayer. He was a gentle man, known for his love of the church and his belief that there was something out there that would offer him some kind of salvation. He and his family had been brought up attending church after all.

Once he'd finished, he stood and turned swiftly to the doors when he found a hooded figure blocking his way. He frowned in confusion, clasping his hands together.

"The Master of this Parish is not available at the moment," he explained quietly. He stared cautiously at the unknown figure, trying to make out any recognisable features that the cloak hid from his eyes. The figure took a step forward, the moonlight highlighting feminine lips tilted into a smirk.

"I'm not here to see the Master of the Parish. I am here to see you," she said. Her voice was smooth, a teasing tone to it.

"And what is it that I can do for you my Lady?" he asked politely giving an aura of complete calm, although his body tensed in anticipation.

She gave a chuckle, walking towards him. Her hands lifted to the hood, drawing it back from her head. He stared in shock at her beauty, chocolate curls tumbled across slim shoulders; dark eyes stared at him; masked and unable to be read.

"You have heard of The Dark One, have you not?" she asked.

His heart thudded at the name, nodding quickly. The name of The Dark One was not only legend in their village. Men who had come back from the sea had spread rumours of a creature who could grant anything you desired for a price. A shiver shot down his spine, forcing him to let out a shuddering breath. Her lips twitched and her head tilted to the side innocently.

"Then you must know why I am here," she made it sound obvious, but confusion, fatigue and fear clouded his mind.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I'm not sure as to what you are referring to," he explained.

She gave a high pitched giggle, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Oh I do like it when they act clueless," she whispered breathlessly to herself. She reached inside her robe and pulled out a scroll. She unravelled the parchment and read the wording; "Hmmm, tall with blonde hair and green eyes, last name Tremaine." she looked back to him with a smirk, "You certainly fit the description. Lord Tremaine I assume?" she asked.

He nodded silently. She smiled and flicked the parchment, forcing it to disappear.

"Perfect, then I have the right person. You made a deal with The Dark One some years ago; you were in danger of losing your home and your title?" she asked.

He frowned but nodded slowly. He remembered beginning to collect his belongings together and preparing to leave the chateau.

"The Dark One stopped this from happening at your request correct?" she asked.

"I have never met this 'Dark One' before my Lady, and I don't appreciate your insinuation. I do not even know who you are-"

"My apologies," she interrupted, gesturing wildly and sipping into a deep curtsey, "You have heard of the Deal maker; that is the Dark One himself. I am what you would call 'The Collector'. There are some deals that The Dark One hasn't time to chase up. He was lenient with you Lord Tremaine, it has already been some time but unfortunately time will always come to an end and this is your end. I have come to collect on your side of the deal," she explained.

He shook his head, stepping away from the young woman.

"No, I have not made any deals with The Dark One! My wife was the one to save our home. It must have been with her that the deal was made!" he told her. He remembered his beautiful wife, already ill with influenza; wrapping her arms around him before they were due to leave. She kissed him upon the cheek and took his bag from his arms. "We still have a home Howard, it is here that we will stay," she had whispered.

She nodded and gestured to the door.

"Then by all means show me to your wife and I will collect from the correct customer," she advised.

His face dropped and his stomach sank in sadness.

"That is not possible. She is dead," he said quietly, taking a steadying breath to stop the grief from attacking his heart.

She fell silent for a moment, sympathy softening her features.

"I am sorry," she whispered. He nodded, expecting her to leave but she remained. He frowned.

"So as I have said, the deal is void,"

She shook her head, the smirk returning to her face.

"The description reads dark hair, green eyes and last name Tremaine. This clearly describes you Lord Tremaine. The deal is still applicable," she explained.

"I have nothing to give!" he exclaimed, "All I have is my home. My Wife is dead, I have been left alone with just my daughter for company…I have nothing that he will want!" he said desperately.

She stared at him silently, her dark eyes assessing his desperation. He fell to his knees before her, taking a handful of her robes; she stared at him in horror.

"Please, I already have nothing to look to in my future apart from my little girl, she means everything to me…" he whispered.

She was silent for a moment, gazing at him thoughtfully. Then, she broke the silence.

"What is the name of your daughter, Howard Tremaine?" she whispered. He stared at her in shock before answering quickly.

"Cinderella, My Lady,"

She nodded, stepping away from him and towards the doors of the church.

"The deal is done, that is all I require."

Upon returning to the Dark Castle, the Collector trapped her bottom lip between her teeth worried at what her Master would say. He had told her that she needed to complete the deal regardless of any circumstances. Stepping into the Grand Hall she stopped as she found him sat at his spinning wheel, silently contemplating.

"It is done?" his voice resonated across the hall.

She winced, choosing to remain silent as she made her way to his side. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, his dark eyes seeking out her own in question. She let out a breath, placing a hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

"There were complications," she whispered.

He stood abruptly, removing himself out of her reach. She sighed, moving to take her usual chair by the fire. He began to pace, his eyes darkening in anger. Meenah leant back in her chair, staring into the fire.

"Papa you forgot to mention the woman you originally made your deal with was dead. You sent me to collect from a widower!" she exclaimed.

He spun on the spot and scowled at her.

"A deal is a deal my dear; I am owed what I am due. I made sure that their family did not lose their title and their home. She promised me a child and I sent you to collect that child, regardless of whether its mother was alive or not!" he exclaimed, slamming his hand onto the arm of her chair.

Meenah frowned and tilted her head slightly to the side, resting her elbows on the arms of the chair and pressing her fingers together.

"You would have me take a child away from her father?" she asked quietly, peering into his dark eyes to watch his reaction. The anger that had resided there soon dissipated into curiosity.

"Why do you care?" he asked quietly.

She stared at him for a moment before sighing, raising a hand to her forehead.

"I know I wouldn't have wanted that to happen to me Papa," she smiled gently at him and placed a hand over his. "We've spent a long time making deals Papa; I know I've spent a lot of time collecting on most of them. That family is no threat to us. I made a decision to allow Cinderella and her father-"

"I'm sorry…who?" he interrupted.

She frowned but answered slowly, "Cinderella, Papa,"

He stepped back, a smile spreading across his face as he rubbed his hands together in glee. "Cinderella you say? You have done well my Dear, the deal has been collected and that is all I desire. I thank you," he turned and gave her a short bow before returning to his spinning wheel.

**~X**X~**

Melanie had honestly thought that working in Mr Gold's shop would be boring and uninteresting. She had never held an interest for antiques; never thought that the shop would be that busy because the town was always so quiet. She was surprised to realise that he received a multitude of visitors during the day, some to buy; some to sell and some coming for a general look around.

It interested her, watching him work and interact with the customers. It was like watching a strange species of animal move stealthily around the shop. For an older man with a limp he could move swift enough around the counters. The tone of his voice was gentle and calm, but held a great deal of authority and strength.

The items in the shop were amazing things to behold. There were things that she would never even think of selling, things that she wouldn't even be able to put a name to! Her new boss would offer her a glance of amused delight she when would come across and unknown object and question him of its origins.

"There are many things in this shop, I have had plenty of time to collect and buy such wonderful items," he would explain.

During quiet moments in the day, Melanie would allow herself to wonder around the cabinets, pressing her hands gently on the glass to take a closer look at what they had for sale. She would admire the old jewellery in beautiful displays and allow her eyes to flick over every brush stroke of the paintings he hung on the walls.

It didn't take them very long to settle into a routine. She would manage the shop floor, dealing with customers if they wanted to buy anything. If someone wanted something to be valued Mr Gold would make his way through the red velvet curtain and look dutifully over their possessions, offering them what he thought the object was worth. Sometimes, at particularly quiet times, he would invite her into the back room for a cup of tea and polite discussion. Although they didn't really have much in common, Melanie felt like she could talk to him about anything. Her favourite topic for discussion was Regina, he would simply nod and smirk with a slight tilting of his lips.

At the end of every day, Mr Gold would ask her to do a quick inventory of the shop.

"Just so I know if I need to re arrange any objects tomorrow," he explained. Melanie didn't really understand, but when the clock struck five she would dutifully pull the clipboard from underneath the counter, change the sign on the door to 'closed' and slowly make her way around the shop, writing down each individual item.

It was strange however, when he told her to leave it for the night.

"It isn't required tonight; we've had quite a slow day. I don't expect there to be much difference," he explained.

If there was one thing that she was sure of the older man, was that he was a stickler for following a particular routine. It wasn't right that he would suddenly change his mind and their schedule. He must have seen her confusion, as he leant back against the counter with a small smile on his face.

"Sometimes my Dear, I like to have a little time to myself in the shop. Tomorrow we will resume as normal," he explained. Melanie nodded, collecting her coat and bag from behind the counter. She have him a smile goodbye and left through the front door.

Melanie was interrupted the morning after by a knock on her front door. She smiled at her blonde haired friend who was stood sheepishly in the corridor.

"Hi Emma, are you ok?" she asked. Emma nodded and stepped past her into her small living room. She seemed to look around her before turning to address her.

"What do you know about Ashley Boyd?" she asked quietly. Melanie frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. She thought for a moment, trying to put a face to the name. She shook her head with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure who you're speaking about…" she paused, frowning in thought when a memory came to her, "Wait…Ashley. Ruby said there is an Ashley who works part time at Granny's. She's pregnant," she explained. Emma smiled and nodded, making her way to the door. Melanie stopped her before she left.

"Emma, why are you looking for her?" she asked. Emma sighed and turned to her with a grim expression.

"What time did you leave Mr Gold's shop last night?" she asked. Melanie's frown deepened.

"5pm, closing time. I usually stick around to do inventory but he wanted me to leave it last night. Why? What's happened?" she asked. Emma sighed again and leant on the door frame.

"Gold came to me last night looking a bit beat up. He told me that Ashley came to the shop, attacked him and stole something from him," she explained. Melanie felt a rush of anger in defence of her employer.

"Has the Sheriff been informed? She needs to be arrested! She can't go around attacking people, pregnant or not!" she exclaimed. Emma shook her head and held her hands out in attempt to calm her.

"Gold came to see me last night Melanie, he asked me to be discreet and look for her myself. He said something about he didn't want anyone else knowing about his property," she explained. Melanie shook her head and sighed, rubbing a hand across her face.

"Start at Granny's. Like I said, she's worked some shifts there," she said quietly.

Emma nodded before making her way from the apartment. Melanie stood motionless for a moment, allowing the conversation to run through her mind. She then quickly pulled on her coat and made her way to the shop.

Mr Gold was stood in his usual place behind the counter when she entered the shop. He looked up with a warm smile, which fell in concern when he caught the unsettled look on her face.

"Is everything alright Melanie?" he asked.

Her eyes immediately sought out the cut peeking out from under his hair on his forehead. She moved slowly up to the counter, releasing the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Relief flooded her body, forcing her shoulders to relax.

"I'm fine. It's you who I was worried about," she explained. At his questioning look she continued, "Emma Swan came to my apartment this morning asking if I knew an Ashley Boyd."

He frowned. "I asked Miss Swan to keep my information to herself," he stated.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have asked someone who has only just moved into town. Why didn't you call the Sheriff? He should know her, he'd find her in an instant and return whatever it is that she has stolen from you!" she exclaimed.

"The matter is a little more sensitive than what the Sheriff could handle," he explained vaguely. Melanie stared at him incredulously, shaking her head.

"What could be so sensitive that you couldn't tell the Police?" she asked.

Mr Gold sighed, coming to stand in front of her. He leant on the counter so he could face her.

"Nine months ago I was approached by Mitchell Herman, over a sensitive topic including his son Sean and his girlfriend. He explained that his girlfriend, Miss Boyd, found herself with child. He was under the impression that Miss Boyd had gotten herself in this situation to keep hold of his son. He refused to allow his son to stay with and support the girl. His conscious, however, couldn't see the girl ruin her life. So, I arranged a deal with Miss Boyd. When her baby is born it is turned over to me for a price."

Melanie remained silent through his explanation. There were key parts of his words that stood out in her mind. Her first impression of the young woman was anger, anyone who could attack someone and steal from them didn't deserve any sympathy from her. However, the more she thought about her bosses plan with Mr Herman; it made her sick to her stomach. She who had been abandoned by her own family found it horrifying that they would choose to do it so easily to a child that hadn't even been born.

She gave her boss a look of disappointment. "You'd take her child? Shouldn't she be given a chance to be a mother?" she asked quietly.

He stared at her for a moment before answering.

"She was a scared young woman who had been abandoned to her fate. Rather than allow her to struggle and ruin her future and that of her child, I offered to give her a way out. The child would not have been abandoned; I would have found a good family who wanted a child. I am not a complete monster you do realise," he said.

Melanie frowned, "Well it's quite possible that she is trying to tell you that she's changed her mind. Perhaps the fact that she's attacked you means she wants a second chance at being a mother!" she exclaimed.

Mr Gold smirked, his dark eyes taking in her anger. He remained silent for another moment, his eyes clouding over as if reaching into a memory.

"There is one thing you should know about me Melanie; A deal is a deal my dear; I am owed what I am due. We had an agreement which she should still honour. No one breaks deals with me."

He spoke with a smooth conviction, his gaze never wavering from her own. She found herself unable to answer, looking to find any hint of remorse or guilt from the man she was growing fond of. Finally, she let another heavy breath leave her chest.

"I can't change your mind with this Mr Gold. I disagree, however what actions you take are entirely up to you," she said quietly, turning to leave the store.

"Will you hold this against me? Will you return?" he asked quietly.

The sudden innocence in his voice made her stop. He had lost the over confident drawl and she imagined his smirk had dropped from his lips. Her heart thumped in sorrow and she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I owe you Mr Gold. You have done me many favours in the last few weeks," she turned and gave him a small smile, "I will be returning."

He gave a short nod and watched as she made her way from the shop.

She walked around Storybrooke for a couple of hours searching for Ashley. Half of her felt like she was searching for her to help her and her baby; the other half wanting to remain loyal to the man who had given her a second chance. She tried to imagine what would happen if she found the young woman, tried to imagine what she would say to her. A deep part of her was still angry for harming her boss. The other part of her felt sorry for the situation she had found herself in.

Hours later, Melanie decided to return to the shop. She had had no luck finding her. Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the caller id, frowning when she saw an unknown number.

She answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Melanie, it's Emma." Melanie's brows rose in surprise.

"Emma. What's happened? Have you found her?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm at the hospital Ashley went into labour,"

She was filled with relief, "I hope she's ok,"

"Well she was broke down on the side of the road on the way out of town. Melanie, I called because I really need your help right now,"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked.

"Gold showed up about five minutes ago. The merchandise that he's after is Ashley's baby and I can let that happen. Ashley wants the baby, she wants a chance!" she exclaimed.

Melanie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"What do you need me to do? You can't dissuade him Emma he has his mind set," she explained.

"I'll work on that. What I need you to do is find Sean Herman. He lives at 14 Riverside Avenue with his Dad Mitch. You need to convince him to get his ass down to the hospital now,"

Melanie heard the demand in her friend's voice. She looked at the window of Gold's shop from across the road and sighed.

"Ok, give me half an hour; I'll see what I can do."

It took her fifteen minutes to find Sean's home. She quickly knocked on the front door. A young man with blonde hair answered. She gave him a slight smile, and tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Hi, you must be Sean. We haven't been introduced, my name is Melanie. My friend Emma called and asked me to come find you," she started. His face dropped into an expression of concern.

"Is everything ok? Has she fund Ashley?" he asked. Melanie nodded.

"Yes, everything's fine but they're at the hospital; Ashley went into labour-"

"What?!" he quickly reached behind him and pulled his denim jacket on, grabbing his keys from a hook by the door.

"Sean. You better not be going to that Hospital,"

Melanie looked past the panicked young man and found his father stood resolutely behind him. Sean turned and scowled at the older man.

"Dad I can't just sit around whilst Ashley gives birth to my baby! It's not right!" he shouted. Mitchell gave a scoff and shook his head.

"She will ruin you Son. You leave this house Sean and you will receive nothing from me anymore," he said. Sean stared at his father for a moment then shook his head

"Then I'll have to work my ass off. I love her Dad; nothing's going to change that."

Melanie added, "If you love her then you will do anything to be with her, regardless of anyone who tells you otherwise."

He nodded and turned on his heel to make his way down the drive to his truck. Melanie spared a glance towards the older man before quickly following Sean and sliding into the passenger seat.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Sean leapt straight from the truck and through the double entrance doors. Melanie followed at a more sedate pace, preparing herself for the confrontation with her boss. She stepped into the waiting room, stopping suddenly when she spotted Emma and Mr Gold stood nose to nose. She watched silently as they had quiet words, before Emma turned away. Her eyes caught Gold's satisfied smirk before he turned his head and noticed her in the doorway. He slowly made his way over.

"I see you brought the young Prince to the rescue," he said sarcastically. Melanie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was the right thing to do. It means they can be a family," she explained. He stared at her for a long moment.

"As long as my agreement is met, then I am happy."

Melanie eyed him suspiciously. "If you're letting them keep the baby then how is your agreement met? Did Emma not convince you to throw your agreement out the window?" she asked. Gold chuckled and shook his head.

"Like I said before, my deals are never broken," he gestured towards Emma who was making her way over to an innocent looking Henry. "Miss Swan has agreed to owe me a favour, in return of Ashley keeping her baby," he explained. Melanie frowned.

"What will you have her do?" she asked. He shrugged, keeping his dark eyes on the blonde.

"I haven't quite decided yet. But once I have, she'll know about it."

Melanie watched him for a moment, attempting to judge his train of thought. He was able to keep himself completely hidden. She sighed and looked over to Emma, who was leading Henry out of the room. She groaned, capturing her boss's attention.

"There goes my ride home. I don't imagine Sean leaving here anytime soon," she looked back at him, surprised to see the familiar warm small sat on his face. Her lips automatically spread into a similar smile, "Would you mind taking me home? It's been a long day…one I'd rather forget," she asked.

He nodded and gestured to the exit, throwing one last look towards the room of the new family.

**~X**X~**

Meenah had forgotten how long she had been stuck in the Queen's capture. She had tried to mark the days, but the days felt like they were moulding into one.

She missed her Father, she missed their adventures. She missed their plans. She missed her life. She knew that he would have continued onwards with their plan and she imagined that he wasn't too far from it being completed, but the wait was beginning to gnaw on her sanity.

She knew this because the Queen had not given her a visit in a while. When she won a small victory she would usually arrive at the bars of her cell to offer gloating comments. All Meenah could do was smirk, as she knew the Evil Queen was falling right into her father's hands.

However, when the door opened and her menacing shadow pierced the shaft of torch light that the corridor offered, Meenah did not expect to hear the daunting piece of news that she decided to throw at her.

"He was captured by Snow White's thick headed husband. Tricked by his own magic in the end," she explained. Meenah remained silent, glaring distastefully at the older woman.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" she asked quietly. Regina laughed aloud, grasping the bars to lean in and smirk in her face,

"Why would I lie about this? The Dark One was tricked by a silly little princess and her friends, because he couldn't break the habit of dealing for babies. It seems that he's trying to replace you already!" she exclaimed.

Meenah felt disappointment pool in her stomach, that hadn't been a part of her Father's plan.

"Which Princess was silly enough to make a deal with The Dark One and not realise her child was collateral?" she asked. Regina let out a slight laugh.

"Cinderella."

Meenah's face paled at the name and her eyes closed. Her father always said that the deal she had failed to collect on was forgiven because she had given him the information he had needed. He had gone behind her back and attempted to collect the deal she had not.

Once Regina had left, and Meenah was left alone in her dark cell she eventually let her eyes close and tears to slip down her cheek.

"Oh Papa," she whispered, "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading - Please come back next time! x<strong>


End file.
